A vehicle braking system can include a pre-charge pump that directs fluid to a second pump of the braking system. The second pump can be an anti-lock brake system or ABS pump. It can be desirable to include a pre-charge pump in the braking system to enhance the response of controlled braking. For example, the pre-charge pump can enhance the pressurization of fluid by the ABS pump by increasing the likelihood that the ABS pump will quickly draw a desired amount of brake fluid to pressurize and deliver to the brakes. The pre-charge pump is placed in fluid communication with the master cylinder to draw fluid from the reservoir of the master cylinder and deliver fluid to the inlet of the ABS pump. The pre-charge pump can be mounted to the master cylinder or at another location under the hood of the vehicle and is spaced from the ABS pump.